


who needs the bible, when you have chuck?

by orphan_account



Series: we promised the world we'd save it (what were we hoping for?) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 9, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what a mess they've all made. poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who needs the bible, when you have chuck?

In the beginning, it was black.  
It was so dark that  
the Angels couldn't see their own blood  
that marred the holy room.  
And then, there was light.  
And Earth was made;   
Cain and Abel's story come to pass.  
Little attention was paid  
to the scar on the elder brother's arm.  
A fleeting reminder  
of the Darkness, so ancient and terrible  
that when told of Death, she replied,  
"Who is this Death? I do not know him,  
and surely,  
he does not know me."  
So when she is released upon our holy land,  
Cassiel the Angel   
will slide down a wall in defeat  
as his brothers and sisters  
destroy the ranks of heaven  
once more.


End file.
